


Smash out my Honor on your Floor

by miriam_lee



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Delusions, Gun Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_lee/pseuds/miriam_lee
Summary: Пост-канонный финал для буквально брошенного сценаристами персонажа, спасибо им. Галлюцинации, мастурбация, холодное оружие, гендерные загоны и прочие извращения.





	

Он должен бы был повторять только одну фразу. Та обязана была въесться в его сознание, заставляя проговаривать её раз за разом – вслух или про себя, своим треснувшим голосом или чужим, звенящим у него в ушах, басом совоголового.

 _«Фройляйн Ойле»_.

Так было бы правильно – это эффект наркотика. Так было бы нормально. Но Оскар уже слишком долго пытался зацепиться за нормальность – и всё без толку.  
Его собственный наркотик был куда сильнее.

Держась за обгоревшую стену, он сломанной походкой вошел в пыльную залу покрытого копотью особняка. Предупреждающие ленты ограждения давно сняли - извлечь хоть какую-то пользу из здешних руин не могла ни одна экспертиза. Смысла шататься по этим развалинам не видел никто. Кроме кого-то, кто потерял вообще какой-либо смысл во всём.

Запах Фройляйн Ойле смешался с запахом гари, но всё равно был уловим, и Оскар, впиваясь сломанными ногтями себе в ладони, метался между порывом сделать глубокий вдох и осознанной необходимостью дышать как можно реже и поверхностнее. Как и всегда - когда речь заходила о его желаниях, он никак не мог понять, какое из двух, разрывающих его изнутри, правильное.

Но, вдруг что-то вспомнив, он усмехнулся, плавно запрокинул голову назад и сделал медленный, глубокий вдох с закрытыми глазами, отравляя сознание, легкие и всё тело приторным розовым ароматом.

«Как и всегда» было прежде. Теперь у него не осталось того, чего он боялся бы потерять. Этот пьянящий запах, возможно, наоборот был способен хоть что-то вернуть ему - пусть на время, пусть иллюзией, как угодно. Для него всё и вправду уже было едино.

Неспешно выдохнув и чуть приоткрыв глаза, Оскар заметил странный блеск вдали комнаты и, не раздумывая, неторопливо последовал за ним. Свечение привело его под сломанную лестницу, а его источником оказалось старое трельяжное зеркало, отражавшее почти зашедшее за горизонт развалин солнце.

Оскар снова сделал глубокий вдох и опустился на колени перед чудом уцелевшим трельяжем. Натянув на ладонь рукав рубашки, он стал неспешно стирать с зеркала слой густой пыли. То, что не поднималось в воздух серым удушливым клубом, оставалось грязными пятнами на и так пожелтевшей ткани его прежде бывшей безупречно белой частью лейтенантской формы.

Когда он опустил руку, из зеркала на него уставился мальчишка с худым и бледным лицом, обрамленным спутавшимися темными волосами, на котором сильно выделялись большие серые глаза. И Оскар, и лицо замерли, глядя перед собой, изучая друг друга и пытаясь что-то понять. 

Опять поднеся к зеркалу ладонь, он коснулся поверхности пальцами, пробуя на ощупь чужие – свои – потрескавшиеся губы и ссадины на щеках. Оскар чуть склонил голову набок – но отражение продолжило смотреть на него прямо.

– Я ведь не ты на самом деле, правда? - пробормотал он, качая головой и царапая сломанными ногтями стеклянную кожу щеки под пальцами. – Этого ведь быть не может.  
На губах его двойника по ту сторону зеркала заиграла улыбка.  
– Я никогда тобой не был, чёрт возьми, ни на секунду своей жизни, – впившись в зеркало уже обеими руками, Оскар плотно закрыл глаза и опустил голову, не в силах смотреть перед собой. Его ногти со скрежетом опускались вниз, но были не в силах заглушить нарастающий в ушах гул незнакомых голосов. Он пытался различить в них хоть чей-то, чтобы зацепиться за него – но тщетно.

«И кто ты тогда? Изольда Брах? Минэ Фуджико? Люпен Третий?».

Слова прозвучали вне его головы, и Оскар, открыв глаза и приподняв подбородок, увидел свою усмехающуюся зеркальную копию.

– Заткнись, - шикнул он, ударяя одним кулаком по горлу в зеркале - и тут же закашлялся. – _Всё_ из-за тебя! Всё _рухнуло_ из-за тебя!

«Рухнуло? Что именно рухнуло? У тебя хоть что-то было?»  
Оскар с силой сжал зубы, упрямо встречая жестокий взгляд таких же, как и его, серых глаз.

«Может, тебе показать то, _чего_ у тебя не было и не могло быть просто потому, что ты – это ты?»  
Издевательская ухмылка исказила всё лицо двойника, и он, повернувшись спиной, неспешно отошел от зеркала, предоставляя больший обзор того, что было по ту сторону. 

Оскар оторопело отнял руки и, не отводя взгляда расширившихся глаз, забыл сделать вдох.

– Нет… Нет, пожалуйста…

Внутри него все сжалось, когда ладони его отражения – _его ладони_ – прошлись по шершавому драпу кофейного цвета пальто. Он помнил наизусть каждый сантиметр этой ткани и буквально чувствовал фактуру ткани под подушечками всех подрагивающих пальцев. Узкие руки скользнули на грудь прислонённому к стене телу – и одно только это заставило Оскара окончательно потерять привычный такт дыхания и начать глотать легкими воздух в рваном и сломанном ритме. 

Двойник, на долю секунды взглянув в сторону зеркала, снова насмешливо хмыкнул. Но этот момент отвлеченного внимания стоил ему того, что один из рукавов пальто приподнялся и упёрся ему в бледную ямку между ключицами дулом кольта. 

Оскар просиял. Главным для него было и оставалось то, чтобы Инспектор был в порядке, везде и всегда. Характер реальностей не играл для него значения – даже, если бы он и был способен ощутить в них разницу. 

Он снова прильнул к зеркалу . То, что было по ту сторону, он продолжал четко и ясно видеть несмотря на уже зашедшее за горизонт солнце и опустившуюся на руины темноту. Мягко коснувшись кончиками пальцев поверхности, он впервые за долгое время искренне улыбнулся и почувствовал тепло в груди.

– Слава богу, Вы-…

Улыбка и слова оборвались, когда зеркальная копия с наглой ухмылкой отстранилась от пистолета только для того, чтобы наклониться и медленно обхватить дуло губами. Оскара тут же бросило в крупную дрожь. Он не мог произнести не слова, просто застыв и наблюдая за тем, как его отражение неторопливо вбирает в свой рот кольт, сжатый в руке Зенигаты.

Не мог до тех пор, пока не заметил, как пристально наблюдает за этим сам Инспектор, и как часто вздымается его грудь.

– Остановись, - все еще не шевелясь, одними сухими губами проговорил Оскар. Отвести глаз от того, как его двойник развратно обвивает языком ствол оружия, как он рывками вбирает его в себя глубже и как не сводит со всего этого взгляда Инспектор, он был не в силах. Его покрывал холодный липкий пот и душило постыдное возбуждение. – Прекрати это.

«Ты ведь сам просто мечтал о таком».  
– Никогда. Я не-… Я не так вс-…

Оскар был готов поклясться, что услышал сдавленный стон Инспектора, вдруг откинувшего голову к стене, и, зажмурив глаза, заскулил сам.

– Господи, перестань, пожалуйста, не делай с ним этого…  
« _Мне_ и не придется ничего делать».

Тяжело дыша, Оскар снова раскрыл глаза и увидел, как по-прежнему не отводящий в сторону взгляд Зенигата своей левой свободной рукой расправляется с ремнем на собственных брюках. 

– Нет! Нет, стой, пожалуйста! – взмолившись, он приподнялся на коленях и, вплотную прижимаясь к зеркалу, стал стучать по нему в слепой надежде, что его услышат. – Инспектор, не надо, прошу Ва-…

Как только по ту сторону раздался протяжный хриплый выдох, Оскара затрясло, и он взвыл от отчаяния. Вцепившись в зеркало дрожащими руками, он уперся в него лбом и осел вниз на колени. В своих лихорадочных попытках успокоиться, он начал было отсчитывать удары собственного сердца, выколачивающегося из груди – но сбивался каждый раз, не доходя и до пяти. 

«Оскар…»

Он до крови впился зубами в нижнюю губу, борясь с желанием прижать трясущиеся руки к ушам, чтобы не слышать и так всегда сводившего его с ума голоса в такой интонации. Из-за него всё тело – даже лишенное возможности наблюдать за происходящим – продолжало метаться в муках, и он тонул в них все глубже и безнадежнее с каждым новым стоном Инспектора. 

Когда к частому хрипу присоединился другой голос, Оскар всё же заставил себя открыть слезящиеся, с трудом различающие что-то перед собой глаза. И вновь ощутил удушливую волну и пронизывающую его насквозь боль. 

Его зеркальное отражение с несдержанным жаром ласкало самого себя, одной рукой царапая себе грудь под разодранной рубашкой, а другой делая резкие рывки в собственных брюках, и мычало от удовольствия прямо в дуло кольта, который оно все так же жадно и ритмично заглатывало ртом.

Не силах больше сдерживаться, Оскар сжал глаза и, тоже нырнув ладонью себе под бельё, издал громкий всхлип, который отразился от полуразрушенных стен особняка. Крепко обхватив собственную плоть, он с шумом вдохнул и начал отрывистые движения, стоная в такт по-прежнему слышимому им изрезанному и дёрганному дыханию Зенигаты. 

Никогда еще то, чего он всегда хотел и живо себе представлял, не казалось таким близким, ощутимым и реальным. Он наяву улавливал запах и знакомых сигарет, и только проступившего пота, какой обволакивал Инспектора всякий раз, когда тот, наконец, прекращал очередную погоню. Звук того, как ткань брюк терлась о пальто с каждым толчком чужих бёдер вперед, заводил его не меньше, чем размеренный звон металлической пряжки ремня. А низкий голос, который продолжал глухо стонать его имя, обжигал Оскара и изнутри, и снаружи, превращая всё это в то желанное наслаждение, на какое он прежде не мог и надеяться.

Кончая себе в ладонь уже через несколько минут, он прижал левую дрожащую руку к поверхности холодного зеркала, и, с сумасшедшей нежностью глядя на Инспектора, беззвучно, одними пересохшими губами что-то пролепетал.

Он непроизвольно прикрыл глаза и осел вниз, не отстранившись от зеркала и опустив руки и голову на деревянную поверхность трельяжа. Расслабившись, он позволил себе на время раствориться в пыльном ночном воздухе. Голоса в голове стали затихать и отдаляться, пока не утонули в пустоте. 

А в пустоте не раздался грохот выстрела.

Резко подняв голову, Оскар увидел худые пальцы своего отражения на курке пистолета, который до сих пор находился у него во рту. Струйки крови стекали по бледным губам, делая застывшую на них улыбку еще более пугающей. Руки двойника разжали рукоять – и кольт с лязгом упал на пол, а окровавленное, мёртвое лицо повернулось к Оскару и чуть склонило продырявленную насквозь голову набок в ухмылке.

«Ты давно расколотил перед ним вдребезги даже свою драгоценную гордость.  
У тебя давно _нет ничего_ ».

Оскар перевел взгляд на Инспектора – и, увидев под его шляпой совиную голову, в ужасе отпрянул. Его глаза вернулись к лицу собственного отражения – но и то уже было ничем иным, как чёртовой мёртвой птицей. 

_«Нет ничего»._  
«Нет ничего».  
«Нет ничего». 

Заметив на деревянной поверхности трельяжа пистолет, Оскар, без лишних мыслей, сомнений и вопросов, в ярости схватил его и, направив в зеркало, трижды выстрелил. Отражающую поверхность исказили трещины и дыры от пуль. Птицы исчезли. Голоса смолкли.

Тяжело дыша, не вставая с пола и не отводя дула оружия от зеркала, он стал отползать назад. Но через несколько метров приглушенно вскрикнул от боли, когда уперся левым запястьем не в камень пола, а во что-то другое - металлическое и острое. Оскар на ощупь нашел задетый им предмет и взял его в руку, пытаясь разглядеть. 

После нескольких минут завороженного взгляда себе на ладонь, он не сдержал кривой улыбки и почувствовал, как ему больно жжет глаза. Он зажал пальцы и перевел взгляд на дымящееся оружие в правой руке. Оскару даже и не нужно было вглядываться через темноту, чтобы понять, что это за пистолет. Теперь, на другом конце от трельяжа комнаты, он узнавал его по весу, по контуру, и по одним только им различимому запаху владельца. 

– Нет ничего.  
Он знал это и сам.

Сделав глубокий вдох и закрыв глаза, Оскар крепко обхватил пальцами правой руки рукоять и поднёс дуло вплотную к своим подрагивающим губам. Он неторопливо вобрал в рот до сих пор бывший чуть влажным металлический ствол кольта и, с силой сжимая в ладони значок подразделения – осколок своей гордости – , уверенно и плавно нажал на курок.


End file.
